Many patents have been issued for flexible cookware to be used in a microwave oven. It has been found that much of this cookware is only available in microwave ready packages and as such requires additional members or special devices be added to the configuration to provide for filling the cookware, sealing it shut or, providing for a venting or handling mechanism. These microwave ready packages most often pre-package the comestible inside. This pre-packaging tends to limit the comestible to being either frozen or vacuum packaged with a dated shelf life. As a result, much of the cookware has become complex and costly and limits the choice of comestibles.
Prosise et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,070 Feb. 16, 1982 describes the use of a vented enclosure surrounded by a liquid inner layer which surrounds the cooking comestible.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,844 Mar. 7, 1989 describes edible popcorn being placed inside the bag after which the upper edges of side panels are joined in a seam, it being advantageous, this seam should be made to open partially during the cooking process. It is indicated that the closing seam be specially configured to allow vapor pressure release by applying a heat seal or water sensitive adhesive in a pattern which provides weak spots.
Engstrom et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,288 Mar. 28, 1988 describes a package of an expandable food pouch within a container. The expandable food pouch employing a designed fault along its peripheral edge to facilitate the controlled release of pressure formed within the pouch.
McHam U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,332 utilizes an expandable container comprising a closed bag of flexible sheet material having its upper side provided with a pattern of weakness that serves as an excessive vapor pressure release.
Cage et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337 discloses a bag for cooking popcorn in a microwave oven in which the top edge seal opens before popping is completed to release steam and prevent the popcorn from becoming too heavy.
Black Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,299 Apr. 30, 1991 describes the construction of a bag with a fin like extension secured by heat sensitive adhesive allowing the extension to expand which seems to improve the microwave cooking operation. The popcorn kernels are inserted into the interior of the bag through an open top end after which the top end is heat sealed.
Maxwell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,090 Sep. 5, 1989 describes a package in which a second portion constituting a flap that extends during the cooking process and remains quite cool so it may be grasped to effect safe handling.
Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,251 describes a recepticle in which the comestible is pre-sealed within, then, utilizing a member added to the configuration, allows one to get a firm grip on. A ripcord is also incorporated into the configuration of the cookware which is grasped and pulled resulting in tearing or ripping of the bag.